


Dangerous Love

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: High School Musical (Movies), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, High School Musical AU, Mimo, more characters and relationships to be added when im not sleepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: “Just so you know, Mina, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?”But when she looked up Momo was only met with strangers, as the girl she had talked to had already left. She looked down to her phone again, smiling as she thought of her.“Mina…”Momo was sure she wouldn’t forget her that easily.





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Title for the fic taken from the hit the stage performance of Momo and Mina, title of this chapter is from the High School Musical song
> 
> warning: this chapter is poorly edited and written by a dutch person, so I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes in it. I can't promise that the next chapter will come soon, cause I honestly dont know when I have the time to write it, but I will try my best to not let it be months.

If there was a place that Momo wanted to be, it was anywhere but here. The people around her were all too young for her to be comfortable around, and the few that were her age weren’t any fun to talk to. None of them seemed to have any interest in the things she cared about and since her mom had basically pushed her towards the party and told her to not come back until the new year had started she was stuck at a party she wanted to get away from.  
On the stage some random kids had started a new song, and even though their vocals were nice to listen to, Momo couldn’t pay attention to the words that they were vocalizing. She tapped the side of her glass while glancing over the crowd, barely processing the faces as she tried not to pay too much attention to her surroundings. She didn’t like being in this place, and she just hoped that the party could be over soon so she could return back to the dance studio.  
Before she could have registered that the song was over she was suddenly blinded by a spotlight shining on her face. Momo could feel the stares of the people around her on her back as realisation dawned upon her. From all the people that could be randomly chosen for the karaoke event, it had to be Momo. She inwardly cursed whatever higher being had decided to play with her as she wanted to do anything but be in this situation. She tried to politely brush off the invitation but it didn’t work as she felt random hands pushing in her back, guiding her towards the podium as a microphone was pushed in her hand.   
Momo just hoped that the humiliation would be over quickly, so she could return to her own place and forget the events of that evening. Before the music could start, however, another girl was pushed on the stage, a microphone in her hand too. Momo cursed again, this time slightly louder as the first time as she saw the girl look at her. She could swear her breath stopped for a minute because the girl was insanely attractive and Momo did not sign up for this. This holiday should have been about practice for the showcase she had in a couple of months, not about forced parties and gay feelings.   
Her head turned towards the screen as soon as the music started, tearing her gaze away from the stranger next to her and focussing on the lyrics that showed on the screen. There was still some luck left in her body as she recognised the song as she brought the microphone to her mouth and the first words left her lips. She could feel the gaze of the other girl leave her body and it only took a couple of more seconds before her voice joined Momo’s in the duet that they were forced to sing.   
Momo was sure that her voice had failed her for a minute as the words from the girl reached her ear. She wasn’t sure how to describe it but her voice was soothing, and right now Momo didn’t care if her humiliating moment on stage would last forever, as long as she could listen to the actual angel that was standing next to her.  
She realised quickly enough that it would be even more humiliating for the both of them if she stopped singing altogether, so Momo raised her microphone again and looked at the lyrics again. No matter how much she liked looking at the girl, the longer she would look, the more she would get lost.  
Momo found herself getting more relaxed with singing around the chorus, and she dared to look at the girl next to her again. She still looked a little stiff, so Momo did the only thing she could think of at that moment.  
She directed her singing at her. Tried to send the beats to the stranger, to let her know that it was okay, that there was nothing to worry about.   
The girl looked at Momo again, her body relaxing as the their eyes met. Momo found herself enjoying the song even more, and she would be lying if she said that there wasn’t some form of chemistry between them when they stood on the stage together.  
The song reached its end way too quickly for her liking, but as soon as it did she found her way of the stage as quickly as possible. Momo was sure that if she would spend another second with the girl that she would embarrass herself, which really wouldn’t be a good outcome to it all. Instead she fled outside, getting herself another drink and the cool air to let her mind calm down for a moment. She was sure if she had spend any longer looking at the other girl that her mind would have exploded at some point.  
“Are you okay?”  
Momo looked up at the girl, recognising her face immediately. She had hoped that she would have gone to her friends, walked her own path that wouldn’t ever cross Momo’s again, but knowing her luck from that evening Momo should have known that they would meet again.  
“Yeah, just needed some fresh air. You?”  
There was a chuckle from her side, and Momo softly smiled to herself. She liked the sound of it, the freshness that it brought and how it managed to clear the air around her.   
“You’re a really good singer. Have you done this before?”  
The question Momo asked seemed to take the other girl by surprise, as she nearly choked on her drink from laughing.  
“No, not really.”  
“But you’re voice is really nice! Surely you’ve been on stage before.”  
The girl looked of in the distance, a small smile etched on her lips. Momo had seen that kind of smile before, and she was dying to wait for an answer from her. She couldn’t really believe that a stranger had gotten so into her, but she didn’t want to complain. Even though she didn’t know her name yet, Momo didn’t seem to care that much about it.  
“Only once, with the church choir. I tried for a solo and ended up nearly fainting.”  
“How come?”  
She laughed, and Momo momentarily melted because the sound of it cured her soul and made her want to fall into it and drown in it, let it wrap around her and comfort her when she needed it.  
“I took one look at the audience and the next thing I see is the ceiling of the church. Never tried to sing after that. But you, you sound like you do this every day!”  
Momo nearly choked on her drink from laughing, and the atmosphere made her feel so happy that she was suddenly very glad that she went to the party.  
“Yeah, my showerhead is a big fan.”  
The girl chuckled again and Momo couldn’t help but laugh along with her. She suddenly became aware of the sounds around her as everybody started counting down, and it’s just then that she realised how much time must have passed since she had gotten there.  
“This might sound weird, but can I get your number so we can talk more to each other? I really enjoyed talking to you.”  
Momo expected to be met with a silence but instead she faces a phone that is held in front of her accompanied by a blooming smile.  
“Okay.”  
And as she put her number in the girl’s phone and watched her do the same, Momo felt like she couldn’t stop smiling.   
“I’ll call you tomorrow, is that okay?”  
Momo nodded as an answer, looking to her phone again, seeing the name that stood next to the number.  
Mina.  
“Just so you know, Mina, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?”  
But when she looked up Momo was only met with strangers, as the girl she had talked to had already left. She looked down to her phone again, smiling as she thought of her.  
“Mina…”  
Momo was sure she wouldn’t forget her that easily.


	2. Welcome to East High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Finally! A NEW CHAPTER!  
> I'll try to write and update quicker from now on, but since I'm still on holiday and I'm starting my last year of high school in two weeks, I cannot promise anything. For now though, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! New characters are introduced, although lots are left to still come into the story :)

East High had a thing about school pride, Mina noticed as she walked through the hallways of her new high school towards her classroom. Everywhere she looked there were posters hanging of different clubs, all advertising the achievements they had gotten in the past. Of course, this would have been completely normal - Mina’s old school had plenty of posters hanging around - were it not for the fact that all posters were bigger than her, with some even covering entire walls. It was a tad bit scary, if she had to admit it to herself, and she couldn’t really believe that none of the students wouldn’t get freaked out about the constant looks of the intimidating students pictures on the backgrounds of the posters on the wall.  
Before she realised it she had reached her classroom. Gathering all of her courage together, she walked inside of the room and started looking for a free seat where she could sit. There were groups of people gathered across the room, and Mina lowered her gaze to avoid their stares. She knew that they were silently judging her, as she was the new girl. She knew, because it had happened often enough for her to become normal. Despite that, it still didn’t ease her anxious mind whenever she entered a new place. Mina finally settled for a place in the back of the classroom, where she wouldn’t draw too much attention to herself. If she could get through this lesson, the rest would be manageable as well. 

Momo hadn’t really payed that much attention to anything, despite the fact that Sana had been talking to her about her holiday stories, gathering the attention of others in the classroom with every new sentence that she spoke. Momo was just staring ahead, trying not to fall asleep as her classmates walked past her towards their seats. As familiar faces passed bu theough her range of vision, Momo’s eyes fell on Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Both were avidly talking about the upcoming musical auditions. Momo had thought about joining in once, but ultimately decided against it when she realised that that meant that she had to sing in public, something Momo never found comfort in.  
Her thoughts brought her back to the karaoke at the new years party, and the cute brunette that she bad met that night. Despite the fact that she had managed to get Mina’s number, she hadn’t actually talked to the other girl yet, mostly because Momo was too scared to start talking to her, afraid the other girl wasn’t as interested in her as Momo was, so she decided to just not say anything to avoid the confrontation and the heartbreak that she would probably suffer from. As these thoughts started to flock her brain, a familiar looking brunette walked past, looking for a seat to- wait, was that Mina?

The thing that Mina liked about sitting in the back of any classroom was that she was almost never noticed by other students. She could look around as much as she wanted without it being too obvious. She had enough opportunities to take in the rest of the students, look at their mannerisms and think of what kind of person someone could be. Yet there was no one that would actually take their time and study the back of the class, no one that would pay attention to any of her expressions, reactions and zone out moments. It was freeing, Mina realised, as she didn’t like the attention on her. Her mind subconsciously went back to the karaoke in Japan. She still couldn’t believe that she had managed to stand on a stage without royally fucking up everything.  
Momo. She had met that girl there, though Mina still wasn’t sure if she had dreamed their whole conversation afterwards. She had felt sad about having to leave early that night, and when she couldn’t find Momo the next day she was almost sure that she had imagined the whole thing. The only reason that Mina believed that Momo and her had actually talked was the new number in her phone. Mina hadn’t yet texted or called to Momo, mostly because she was too busy with everything else to think about talking to the other girl (or at least, that’s what she told herself. The biggest reason was that she was afraid that Momo didn’t want to talk to her again).  
Mina’s eyes fell on a blonde girl at the front of the classroom who had her phone in her hand. Something about the blonde seemed familiar, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She pushed it of as a random thought, thinking that if the girl had just been a passerby earlier that day, the feeling of familiarity would easily go away and not bother her anymore. And yet…  
Just as Mina tried to focus on something else (the teacher, for instance) a loud ringing broke the silence hanging around in the classroom. Everybody looked up and started looking for the source of the sound. Mina quickly tried to get her phone out of her bag, hoping that it hadn’t been hers that had started to ring.  
She wasn’t that lucky today, however, as it had been hers that had rudely interrupted the lesson. As soon as she had put her phone off, however, a bucket was placed in front of her.  
“You can put your phone in here, miss. We don’t tolerate phones in this building, nor in the art of theater that we are appreciating here.”  
Just as Mina shamefully put her phone in the bucket, the screen flashed up, showing a new notice.

_You have one missed call of Hirai Momo_

Mina didn’t have much time to think about this as her teacher walked to a couple of other students who had their phones in their hands. There were a couple of protests heard throughout the classroom, but with the stern “theater doesn’t exclude people simply for who they are and what they accomplished from suffering the consequences of their actions” they all gave up.  
Lastly, the teacher stopped in front of the blonde’s desk, holding out the bucket with phones in front of her.  
“Yes, miss Hirai, even you can give up on you on your phone. No exceptions.”  
The blonde quickly put her phone with the others, a red blush adorning her cheeks. As the teacher walked back to the front of the classroom, some things started to connect in Mina’s head.  
“Detention for all of the people who just handed me their phones.”  
There were voices of protest heard from the class, but the words didn’t seem to register in her head. Instead, the familiarity of the blonde girl in front of the class slowly started to make sense.  
“I hope that this serves as a warning for you all for the rest of the year. Welcome to East High. Are there any questions?”  
Wasn’t the last name that Momo had put in her phone Hirai? Even the voice from the girl in the row next to her couldn’t stop this feeling of realisation creeping on Mina.  
“Miss, did you have a nice holiday?”  
Her inner voice started groaning, together with the voices of others in the classroom as the blonde in front finally turned around, her eyes meeting those of Mina.  
_**Momo was her classmate.** ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is still a work in progress, some characters haven't been decided yet. If you If you have any idea for who could be which character (say, for instance, JYP as the drama teacher), feel free to leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well guess that I finally started writing this!  
> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this! Tags, relationships and characters will be added along the way. and many more idols apart from the girls from twice will make appearances in this story!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed reading this!  
> \- Vera


End file.
